novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Aku
Akus (or akumen) are clones of Aku, the main antagonist of a Cartoon Network original series (with a very final season that has been air by Adult Swim), Samurai Jack. They are clones of a once ruthless, diabolical, and manipulative demon who is the arch-nemesis of Samurai Jack. Despite they are from fragments of a black virus that is the true ultimate evil, they are no longer evil, and are nowadays friendly to humans, dylanuses and other sapient species, except vampires, dragons, bongganitis-infected people and their allies due to bloody conflicts with them. Also, they are not too tall as Aku, except Akio, who was the King of Akus, who is extremely famous and heroic, and soon, became the most famous Aku, but the rest of the Akus are all in the same height as an average bigfoot. They tend to switch back and forth between being played for laughs (which sound like a maniacal laugh, but doesn't occur when they do an evil act, but only when they think it's funny, like some hostile species) and no longer being a species of truly threatening villains, but only a species of truly peaceful demons. They would no longer do something pettily "villainous" not to be taken too seriously, like telling stories to children to make them like Aku instead of Jack, or and no longer be extremely terrifying and dangerous, like causing genocide and enslaving innocents, depending on a Samurai Jack episode, which they don't do that anymore. Like all demons on real life Earth, they are also actually peaceful and gentle, unlike how Samurai Jack characters once thought. They are omnivores, feeding mainly on the same food as humans. They come in many different shapes and sizes depending on a subspecies. They are not effected by religious items, not having shapeshifting limitations, divine magics and artifacts, and even righteousness, unlike in mythologies, so they're invulnerable to everything, because they're good, nice, peaceful and gentle. They aren't evil and only feed on live animals in case of food shortages. They are a member species of the League of Hostile Species because they had a goal to rule the Universe as the almighty being, kill Samurai Jack and destroy his sword, get the Jewel of Neptune, by which obtain power over all waters of the world, destroy Samurai Jack's rebel-supporters, destroy every remaining time-portal, create the Daughters of Aku, and make Ashi's soul ultimate dark and rule with her, after she kills Samurai Jack, which they got through of it, like the rest of the hostile species. Information *'Full Name': Aku *Alias: Demon; Ikra; Evil (by Odin, Ra and Vishnu) (formerly); Big Baby (by The Scotsman) (formerly); Tree Ogre (by The Scotsman) (formerly); Aku Baby (by Scaramouche) (formerly) *'Origin': Samurai Jack *'Powers/Skills': Immortality; regenerative abilities; shapeshifting; superhuman strength; eldritch dark magic; martial artist skills; vast resources; invulnerability to divine powers. invulnerablility to human weaponry; can clone himself several times *'Hobby': Causing chaos (formerly); humiliating, mocking, and tricking Samurai Jack (formerly); humiliating, mocking, and tricking vampires, dragons, bongganitis-infected people and the allies of the Alliance of Doom (currently); seeking vengeance on those who get in his way (formerly); subjecting all to Aku's rule (formerly); destroying everything sacred and beautiful (formerly); protecting everything sacred and beautiful; slaughter, enslaving, and torturing his enemies (formerly). *'Goals': To rule the Universe as the almighty being (failed/formerly); to protect the Universe and let the other gods be the almight beings (currently/succeeded); to rule Akuland instead with Akio as the almighty being of that land (currently/succeeded); kill Samurai Jack and destroy his sword (failed/formerly); kill the vampires, dragons, bongganitis-infected people and the others in the Allance of Doom and destroy the Imperium Vampirus; get the Jewel of Neptune, by which obtain power over all waters of the World (failed/formerly); destroy Samurai Jack's rebel-supporters (succeeded/formerly); be friendly and peaceful with Samurai Jack's rebel-supporters( succeeded/currently); destroy every remaining time-portal (succeeded); create the Daughters of Aku (later known as Akugirls) (succeeded); make Ashi's soul ultimate dark and rule with her, after she kills Samurai Jack (failed/formely) *'Species Type': Demon Category:Demons Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Creatures Category:Hostile Species Category:Cartoon Species